


When love knocks you down

by Andrea250



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Hyuk just wants to be loved, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Hongbin in denial about his sexuality, M/M, Poor Hyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: I wrote this back in 2017 as a secrete Santa Claus gift on asian fanfic. I am finally posting it!This is a Hongbin/Hyuk pairing, please enjoy!Again all my stories will be up on multiple sites- Wattpad, Asianfanfic, and this one under the same alias.





	When love knocks you down

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this mediocre tale... in my opinion. An amateur writer/artist is never satisfied with his or her own work and tis is me.... sorry please ignore me!

**_3rd person's P.O.V:_**  
  
Hongbin returned to the dorm after his nightly walks and everyone except Hyuk is watching a movie. "Hey bin." everyone so immersed in the movie that is playing on the tv screen.  
  
He decided to go to his room and try to think over his feelings. "I'm going to my room." with that he left.  
  
He went down the corridor that led to his and N's room. He opened the door to be meet with a crying maknae and he did not know what to do.   
  
"Hyuk?" he called out.

 "Hyung!" Hyuk sat up and wiped his tears.   
  
"Why hyung!" he screamed startling the older of the two.

 "Why what?" He was hoping the younger male would leave it alone.  
  
Hyuk could not figure out why Hongbin was avoiding him. He knows he has done nothing wrong or messed with his hyung over watch account.   
  
Hyuk has been trying to gain his attention for the past month but it has been in vain, nothing could get the other males attention, it is aggravating the maknae to no ends.  
  
"You know what!" He was far from okay.

 "Hyuk, calm down." wrong words to say to the sensitive maknae.   
  
"You could have been honest!" Hyuk was foolish to think someone like Hongbin could love him. He was the visuals of VIXX, an actor, everyone loves him, and Hyuk knew Hongbin could have anyone he wants.   
  
"Don't make a scene the hyungs and Ravi are in the living room and if you yell they will hear." Hongbin panicked, it was hard for him to come to terms with his fluttering feelings.   
  
"You are worried that they will find out? You don't want anyone to know about us." Hyuk felt foolish because he knew he was Hongbin's greatest shame.   
  
"That is not it..." Hyuk knew exactly what was going on, it did not take much to know that Hongbin was trying to hide him. They are in the same group but Hongbin sometimes treated Hyuk like a stranger.   
  
"You are ashamed of them knowing that we are dating!" Hyuk could not keep his hurt hidden any longer.   
  
"Hyuk." Hongbin wanted to drop the conversation and go back to being in their own little world.  
  
Hongbin was not gay but not completely straight either, he never liked labeling himself. Never believed in categorizing himself because it was pretentious and tacky to place himself under a single word that did not define him entirely.   
  
"If you did not want to be with me anymore, just tell me instead of avoiding me like the plague!" Hyuk was very hurt by Hongbin. He looked up to Hongbin and to know that Hongbin wanted nothing to do with him anymore killed him.   
  
"Hyuk you don't understand." Hongbin wanted to clear up his mistake and if he told him what happened. He did not want to face Hyuk and it was hard on him.   
  
"I don't understand! It is because you won't talk to me at all." It was more complicated than Hyuk knew and Hongbin was just as lost.   
  
"I...uh I..." Hongbin tried to clear up everything without saying the truth but the world was not on his side and he knew this was going to end in tears.  
  
"You know what save it Hongbin-ssi." that was a hit to the gut and Hyuk knew it was harsh but he did not care.   
  
The younger male stormed out of the dorm and left without anymore words. He was hurt beyond belief.   
  
The other members rushed to Hongbin and wondered why Hyuk left crying.  
  
"What is going on Hongbin-ah?" N hyung knew used his leader voice. He wanted answers and comforting was not going to help.   
  
"I messed up hyung." He felt at lose with this conflict that seems to have no resolution.   
  
"I just... I... shit!" Hongbin ruffled his dark hair as he tried to find the right words for what he was feelings.   
  
He knew he loves Hyuk, beyond belief, but he isn't gay. He just loves kissing Hyuk, being with him, sharing every aspect of his life with Hyuk, and most of all willing to change his life around for Hyuk.   
  
That scared him the most knowing the younger male had complete control over him, it was almost frightening to know that no one could ever make him feel this way.   
  
He tried to hook up with other women and tell himself Hyuk is a phase, it is going to pass. How foolish could he be! He could never hurt the younger male so he just left his other company before it could go to far and would go back to Hyuk before the guilt ate him alive.   
  
"It is not complicated! Just tell Hyuk the truth and get it over with your lover quarrel is giving us a head ache!" Ken screamed at Hongbin having enough of their stupid teenage angst.   
  
"You both are adults now and should be acting like ones, you both are not in high school anymore or teenagers!" N hyung weighted in his opinion.   
  
"You know, you both are painfully obvious?" Ravi chuckled because of the two youngest members.   
  
"For someone who wants to keep it a secret you both are really shitty at it." Leo hyung had enough of the two youngest antics and wanted them to make up and move on. This act is getting old and nobody is buying the "not dating" bit, it was just one big mess at this point.   
  
"How?" he was gaping like a fish out of water. He did not see this coming at all and his hyungs knowing made it easier.  
  
"Close your mouth before you catch bugs" Ken shivered at the thought.   
  
"You should be honest with Hyuk, he loves you and if you don't love him let him go." N hyung wanted them to be okay but Hongbin has to make it right.   
  
"Besides, Sungjae has asked us about Hyuk and if he is available." Leo said nonchalantly and Hongbin did not like the thought of someone else trying to date his boyfriend.   
  
 ** _Hongbin's P.O.V:_**  
  
"Or Kai because he always seems to like to take interest in our dear Hyuk." N chimes in,

"He is very handsome! Sorry Hongbin, but it's Kai... who could say no." N smiles brightly and that is another punch to his ego.  
  
"I mean if Hyuk is available... I could take him. He is cute and I am betting you have no experience when it comes to pleasuring another guy. I think Hyuk would be more pleased." Ken smirked and I did not feel comfortable knowing that Ken wanted Hyuk. 

I glared at this shameless and unbashful hyung, this guy just acting like he is all that and he as the nerve to smirk! Wow, just not cool Jaewhan hyung.   
  
"I mean there is other guys who has asked about the maknae's status and I think they would like to know he is very much available. You just have to say yes and Hyuk won't be heartbroken for long." Leo and Ravi smiled and I felt a clench in my heart.   
  
"No!" I unconsciously yell. The members stare at me with amusement caught in their eyes.   
  
"Sorry hyungs and Ravi but tell them no. Hyuk is mine and no one else, it is not up for discussion because I love him" I don't know what just happened.  
  
"So you love him?" N hyung questioned me but I could not deny it and I am a fool.   
  
"You are a fool." Ken read my mind and I couldn't agree more with him because Hyuk is the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
  
"Are you gonna just stand here or go to him!" Leo hyung push me out the front door and closed it.   
  
I ran to the one place he could be and I hope I am not wrong. I need him to know that I am sorry and that it was not him that I was afraid or ashamed of. I never was, it was I who was ashamed of myself cuz I didn't have the balls to admit that I was afraid of this new part of me.  
  
He deserves better but I don't want him with anyone else. I will be better and show him that my love for him is everlasting.  
  
I kept running and I end up at the park near the company he always love to go there to go think. He would sit on the swings and just stay there and look up at the sky, it was always calming.   
  
I walked closer to see Hyuk weeping and it broke my heart knowing that it was me who hurt him. I should have been more considerate of his feelings and how he felt.   
  
I was selfish and wrong. "Hyuk!" I screamed out his name and move to be by his side because I need him to know.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I ignored his question and stood right in front of him. "I love you and I am not saying this to make you feel better, it is because I mean it."   
  
"I am a fool and you deserve better but I am selfish and I can't let you go! Be mine." I pulled Hyuk up and looked into his eyes and kissed him.   
  
I need him to know what he means to me but I don't think words can describe it.  
  
 ** _~Fin_**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoyed my story and I am sorry for my absence as always I try to quit this disappearing act. But I am always disappointing you guys, my faithful and lovely readers I am sorry for not being around much. Please forgive me and know I don't mean to do this but so much goes on and I am trying to get my shit together and I am sorry yet again.
> 
> Thank you everyone for waiting for me and just everything... I could not have asked for better readers cuz I already do and I am grateful for you all! ❤❤❤❤
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
